1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to safety helmets and more particularly to a device for adjusting and securing a helmet to the head of a user, such as a cyclist, a worker and so on, as well as to a helmet incorporating such device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that presently the helmets of the above type are not manufactured in a custom size for each user, but are manufactured in a few standard sizes, each provided with an inner cap having a padding of different thickness to realize the desired inner dimension of the helmet. It is also evident that an adjusting operation is required to adjust such caps to the proper size of the user's head.
It is also known that an adjustable length chin-strap is required in order to firmly fit the helmet over the user's head, in helmets for protecting workers this chin-strap being request by safety regulations.
Until now this chin-strap was adapted to be fastened (or buckled) when the helmet is worn and to be unfastened when it is removed, but often the user wishes only to slacken or loosen the chin-strap for a better comfort of the throat after a strain, e.g. after riding uphill.
With the prior art helmets, the user often unfastens the chin-strap in lieu of slackening it, which is an imprudent act since the helmet is no longer secured to the user's head and he/she could easily forget to fasten it again before driving off or resuming working.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device allowing to adjust and secure a helmet to the user's head in a simple and quick manner, while allowing at the same time to slacken and tighten the helmet chin-strap without unfastening this latter.